Comfort Woman Re-Uploaded
by Ris-Ndut888
Summary: Kisah seorang gadis yang diberi nama Sakura Haruno pada masa penjajahan Jepang yang menderita setelah ditipu dan dipaksa untuk melayani tentara Jepang. Warning: AU, OOC, LEMON, VIOLENCE. Re-Uploaded from Ris-Ndut777 due to several technical problems.
1. Chapter 1

Due to technical problems I'm unable to access my Ris-Ndut777 account. Jadi cerita ini saya upload lagi. Mohon maaf untuk para reader yang telah menunggu kelanjutan dari Comfort Woman selama ini. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto, all materials belong to The Great Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU (banget,banget!), OOC (sudah pasti), Rated M (Ini darkfic pertama saya dalam Bahasa Indonesia! Lemon-ish, aaand FULL of Violence!) Please, masih ada kesempatan untuk cari fic lain yang lebih "sehat" jika anda kurang dari 18 tahun **sangat, sangat, sangat** dianjurkan untuk meng-klik "Back" (di lain pihak, semua pilihan tetap diserahkan pada masing-masing pembaca) :D

Do Not Like Do Not Read! Author tidak menerima flames dalam bentuk apapun! Di lain pihak, opini dan masukan sangat author harapkan terutama dari author-author senior.

* * *

_Aku sudah tidak ingat namaku lagi, bahkan aku berusaha melupakannya. _

_Ya, melupakan namaku, keluargaku, rumahku, tanahku, semuanya... _

_Semuanya,... _

_Termasuk dia... _

_Sai..._

_Kekasihku..._

* * *

**COMFORT WOMAN**

**Rated : M**

**Genre: Drama, Angst**

**Main Characters: Sasuke & Sakura**

**Setting: Indonesia, tahun 1942 (Bwahahahaha!)**

* * *

**Flashback**

**Sakura's POV**:

"Apa benar hanya segini yang akan disekolahkan?" tanya seorang laki-laki Jepang yang kini sedang berdiri di depan mobil jeep yang sudah diisi oleh tiga orang gadis muda dari Desa Jati (mohon maaf, nama desa di sini hanya karangan, jika ada nama desa yang mirip semuanya hanya kebetulan belaka). Laki-laki Jepang itu berdiri di hadapan Kepala Desa yang dari tadi hanya manggut-manggut ketakutan.

"Be-benar, Shikamaru-san... hanya segini..." ujar Kepala Desa Jati. "Di desa ini kebanyakan yang ada pemuda..."

Laki-laki Jepang bernama Shikamaru tersebut mencibir, namun matanya langsung tertuju pada Inu—gadis muda yang duduk di sampingku di atas jeep, yang sama-sama akan bersekolah ke kota. Shikamaru yang tadinya mencibir jadi tersenyum begitu melihat Inu. Dalam sekejap air mukanya langsung berubah, jika tadinya dia tidak puas melihat jumlah gadis-gadis yang hendak berangkat ke kota, sejak melihat Inu ia langsung mengangguk-angguk, dan berkata: "Baiklah, kalau begitu saya akan pergi. Yah, kalau memang hanya segini anak gadis yang mau pintar..." ucapannya sedikit mengejek Pak Kades.

Tak lama aku mendengar mesin mulai dinyalakan, Shikamaru-san membungkuk asal-asalan pada Pak Kades sebelum masuk ke dalam jeep, dan duduk tepat di sebelah Inu yang agak gelisah melihat gelagat laki-laki Jepang itu. Aku sendiri tak bisa berbuat banyak, bukan hanya dia yang gelisah, akupun gelisah. Kami memang tidak tahu apa-apa, namun sejak Jepang datang, dan Belanda kabur, kami cukup merasa senang apalagi sekarang Jepang menawarkan sekolah bagi gadis muda di kota. Mobil yang kami tumpangi nampak menjauhi desa kelahiran yang sangat kami cintai, perlahan-lahan sosok Pak Kades hilang ditelan Bumi saat mobil bergerak semakin cepat.

"Ke-kemana kita akan pergi, Shikamaru-san...?" aku bertanya takut-takut pada laki-laki yang duduk di samping Inu.

"Ke Kota. Nanti kalian akan diberi pelatihan dulu." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Oh." Jawabku singkat. "Ka-kapan kita bisa dikirim ke Tokyo...?"

"Nanti." Ia tersenyum datar, dari nadanya ia nampak agak kesal karena terus-menerus kutanya. Aku mengangguk saja. Namun lagi-lagi begitu pandangannya melihat ke arah Inu, air mukanya segera berubah. "Inu-san... kamu kenapa, huh?"

"Sa-saya... takut... Tuan..." jawab Inu ketakutan, terlebih ketika Shikamaru memegang tangan Inu, aku sendiri merasakan ada hal yang aneh. "Kenapa kamu takut...? Ada saya di sini..." laki-laki itu semakin genit saja. Sebelum aku hendak melerai tangan laki-laki brengsek itu, seorang tentara Jepang lain yang duduk di bangku supir berteriak: "SHIKAMARU-SAN! Tunggu instruks Chudancho*i!"

Shikamaru segera melepaskan tangan Inu, aku semakin bertanya-tanya, aneh sekali tingkah para tentara ini. Shikamaru mengeluh. "Hai, Hai, Juugo-san. Aku mengerti..."

Aku merasakan Inu memegang erat jemariku, ia menunduk ketakutan, tak lama aku melihat airmatanya menetes. Hatiku semakin tidak tenang, aku merangkul tubuhnya perlahan, dan berbisik. "Inu, semoga semua baik-baik saja..."

"I-iya..." gadis sepermainanku itu menjawab pelan. Inu memang cantik, rambutnya yang agak kepirang-pirangan memang menjadi daya tarik, maklum saja dalam darahnya mengalir darah Belanda dari pihak ayah, sedangkan ibunya kembang desa. Kedua orangtuanya sudah meninggal, baru seminggu yang lalu, alasannya? Ditembak Jepang, hah sekarang semua jadi serba salah. Aku memang tidak suka orang Belanda namun ayah Inu adalah Belanda yang baik. Itu sebabnya, tak heran Inu jadi sangat takut pada orang Jepang.

Oh, ya satu orang lagi yang ikut bersama kami untuk disekolahkan oleh Jepang adalah Tenten, putri pedagang Cina yang tinggal di desa kami sejak lama. Tenten sejak tadi tak berkutik, ia menangis semalaman karena dipaksa untuk ikut bersekolah, padahal besok adalah hari ulangtahunnya yang ke tujuh belas. Aku berusaha bicara dengannya, namun tak satupun ucapanku yang dibalas. Aku hanya menelan ludah, tidak apa-apa, ujarku dalam hati, yang penting besok kami sudah bisa sekolah.

Namun hati kecilku sendiri berteriak, mungkinkah aku akan kembali lagi ke desaku? Mungkinkah aku akan bertemu lagi dengan kekasihku?

Sai... semoga saja firasatku ini tidak benar...

* * *

Dua hari berselang:

"Bangun, bangun! Semuanya harus segera turun! Kita sudah sampai di barak!" Shikamaru membangunkan kami bertiga, Inu nampaknya sudah sedikit tenang setelah kenyang tidur sepanjang malam di perjalanan, begitu juga Tenten.

Kami bertiga pun turun pelan-pelan. Tak lama sang supir, Juugo mendatangi kami dan membantu kami turun dari jeep yang lumayan tinggi tersebut. Saat dia membantuku, dia menatap mataku dan berbisik. "Berhati-hatilah..."

"Ah?" aku bertanya, setengah berbisik pada Juugo.

"Kalian harus lari..." dia berkata lagi. Aku terdiam, firasatku semakin tidak enak. Namun sebelum sempat aku membalasnya, Shikamaru mendatangi kami dan menyuruh kami berjalan memasuki barak. Sekali lagi aku memandang Juugo yang berdiri di samping mobil, dan memandangi kami dengan tatapan aneh, tatapan... kasihan.

Tatapannya semakin tajam diiringi dengan gelengan kepala. Seakan-akan dia hendak mengatakan: "Jangan!" atau "Pergi!" kepada kami. Namun aku tidak menghiraukannya, aku membiarkan diri untuk memasuki barak meninggalkan Juugo sendirian di samping jeep yang membawa kami dari desa.

* * *

_Tak dinyana... detik itu adalah detik di mana aku sangat menyesali perbuatanku..._

_Juugo tidak sekedar menggeleng, dia... memberi peringatan pada kami..._

_Untuk lari... _

_Untuk menyelamatkan diri kami... _

_Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku selamanya... _

* * *

Begitu kami memasuki barak, segerombolan tentara Jepang yang sedang beristirahat, dan duduk-duduk segera berdiri dan berteriak-teriak dengan bahasa yang tidak kumengerti, beberapa bahkan bersiul-siul, dan mereka nampak bertanya pada Shikamaru-san yang berjalan memimpin kami. Shikamaru sendiri nampak tertawa menjawab mereka, aku tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan namun rasa-rasanya bukan hal baik.

Pada barak tersebut ada beberapa bagian yang dibangun dari sisa-sisa gedung milik Belanda. Shikamaru terus menggiring kami bertiga menyusuri lorong dari gedung tua tersebut, tak lama dia menunjukkan sebuah ruangan yang nampak kecil.

"Masuklah kemari, saya akan memanggil Chudancho." Perintahnya.

Aku, Inu, dan Tenten masuk ke dalam ruangan kecil itu sebelum Shikamaru menutup pintu dengan cara membanting sehingga yang kami lihat hanyalah kegelapan di dalam ruangan. Tak lama kami mendengar suara tertawa-tawa di luar ruangan, rasa gelisah semakin menyelimutiku.

"Inu, Tenten... aku merasa ada yang tidak beres..." akhirnya setelah setengah jam menunggu dalam kegelapan aku mulai bicara.

"Aku juga... aku sebenarnya dari awal tidak setuju datang kemari..." Tenten menjawab seraya merajuk. Sementara Inu hanya mengangguk. "Aku sudah tidak nyaman sejak kemarin, terutama sejak Shikamaru-san memegang tanganku..."

"Teman-teman, sebenarnya Juugo-san tadi mengatakan—", "BRAAAK!" sebelum sempat aku melanjutkan ucapanku, pintu dibuka dengan paksa dari luar, beberapa tentara Jepang masuk dengan tatapan mesum, dan di belakang mereka hadir Shikamaru yang sedari tadi kami tunggu.

"Dengar! Mulai hari ini, kamu akan seterusnya dipanggil Ino Yamanaka!" Shikamaru menunjuk Inu yang sedikit kaget. Ada apa ini semua? Apakah kami harus mengganti nama kami hanya untuk bersekolah pada Jepang? Tak lama telunjuknya mengarah kepada Tenten. "Kamu tetap pada namamu, Gadis Cina!" Shikamaru menunjuk Tenten yang juga kebingungan.

"Dan kamu gadis yang sok pintar!" dia menunjuk padaku sekarang yang memegangi kedua temanku. "Mulai sekarang, kau akan dipanggil Sakura Haruno..." ucapnya.

TBC...

* * *

Maaf ya... buat fans setia Shikamaru, untuk kali ini saja saya membuat Shikamaru jadi orang jahat, maaf banget padahal saya juga suka dia... Khusus untuk Juugo, saya gak akan ubah apa-apa, dia akan jadi satu-satunya The Good Japanese Guy di fic ini. Hohohohoho...

Satu lagi, Sai adalah kekasih Sakura di sini, tapi buat Sasusaku fans jangan cemas dulu, masih banyak kejutan!

Please R& R!

:D

*Chudancho di sini adalah setingkat kapten. Shikamaru sendiri dalam fic ini adalah Bundancho, yakni setingkat sersan dalam ketentaraan masa penjajahan Jepang. Yang lain menyusul yaa...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto, all materials belong to The Great Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC (sudah pasti), Rated M (Lemon-ish, aaand FULL of Violence!) Please, masih ada kesempatan untuk cari fic lain yang lebih "sehat" jika anda kurang dari 18 tahun **sangat, sangat, sangat** dianjurkan untuk meng-klik "Back" (di lain pihak, semua pilihan tetap diserahkan pada masing-masing pembaca) :D

Do Not Like Do Not Read! Author tidak menerima flames dalam bentuk apapun! Di lain pihak, opini dan masukan sangat author harapkan terutama dari author-author senior.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

Hari ke seratus...

Ya, tak terasa sudah seratus hari lamanya aku berada di pulau ini. Di pulau yang hijau, tanah yang subur, dan udara yang selalu basah. Hah! Kalau dipikir aku tidak menyangkanya!

Siapa yang mengira bahwa aku, Uchiha Sasuke akan sanggup pergi dari Tokyo beribu-ribu kilometer menuju tempat ini—Hindia Belanda, atau kalau para pejuang-pejuang itu berkata: Indonesia! Sebuah negeri kaya yang kekayaannya sanggup membuat Belanda menjadi negara terkaya di Eropa, dan mungkin juga sebuah negeri yang mampu memperkaya Jepang!

Tapi aku harus akui, setelah semua yang terjadi belakangan, perang yang berkepanjangan, suhu politik yang memanas, dan semua pejuang dari negeri ini tidak mudah untuk dikelabuhi... aku harus mengakui—dengan berat hati, bahwa perjuangan mereka membuatku kewalahan.

Che, tapi aku bukan orang lemah! Itu sebabnya aku mengambil wajib militer! Tetapi saat ini keadaan memang begini adanya, semua orang harus ikut perang, bahkan orang sepertiku ini bukan pengecualian! Aku, Uchiha Sasuke yang masih kerabat dari Kaisar harus menanggung kewajiban ini pula... aku sendiri tidak pernah menyangka... Ayahku, Uchiha Fugaku, sendiri mengatakan bahwa ini adalah penghinaan, terlebih dengan menempatkanku di posisi serendah Chudancho—Kapten! Seorang keturunan ningrat hanya berpangkat Chudancho? Ini penghinaan besar!

Ah, tapi kalau dipikir apa yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Ini semua pasti karena puteri keluarga Hyuuga yang cantik jelita itu. Ya! Pasti karena dia—Hyuuga Hinata! Karena Putera Mahkota tidak bisa mengambil hatinya seperti aku mengambil hatinya, dan bahkan mencampakkannya begitu mudah! Hahahaha! Ternyata aku ini hebat sekali, mencaplok keperawanan calon tunangan Putera Mahkota begitu saja.

Heh, tapi inilah yang harus kubayar... Menyebalkan!

"Tok-tok-tok!" tiba-tiba aku mendengar pintu kantorku diketuk. Aku segera menghapus lamunanku tentang Hinata, dan dengan penuh wibawa aku menjawab: "Siapa?! Masuk!"

Tak lama pintu dibuka, ternyata Si Pemalas Nara Shikamaru. Rambutnya nampak berantakan, mukanya apalagi, sudah barang tentu dia belum lagi mandi. Setidaknya dia bisa mencuci mukanya sebelum bertemu denganku! Dasar orang rendahan!

"Mohon izin, Pak!" Shikamaru memberi hormat di hadapanku.

Ah! Aku baru ingat, aku memberinya tugas khusus sesuai titah yang dikeluarkan Kaisar: mencari jugun ianfu—wanita penghibur, di tiap-tiap daerah yang kami ekspansi! Gadis-gadis itu, mereka adalah HAK bagi kami para tentara yang kelelahan. Kami boleh mengambil berapa banyakpun gadis yang kami sukai, dan memainkannya sesuai keinginan. Heh! Ternyata Kaisar masih berbaik hati padaku!

"Bagaimana tugasmu?" aku bertanya.

"Siap, Pak! Hari ini saya dan Juugo-san mendapatkan tiga orang dari Desa Jati!" jawab Shikamaru.

"Tiga orang?! Kamu bodoh atau bagaimana?! Tentara kita di barak ini mencapai 75 orang! Mana cukup tiga orang perempuan melayani mereka semua?! Kalau hanya tiga orang, dalam waktu satu minggu saja mereka sudah tewas, mengerti?!"

"Siap, Pak! Berdasarkan pemantauan, penduduk di sekitar kebanyakan memiliki anak laki-laki sehingga sulit bagi kami untuk mencari gadis-gadis muda, tetapi masih ada sepuluh desa lain yang akan kami sisir. Kami masih akan terus mencari gadis-gadis muda sebanyak yang anda inginkan." Shikamaru menjelaskan.

"Huh, kerja saja kalian tidak becus! Ini semua untuk kalian! Kau pikir kau kuperintahkan mencari gadis-gadis muda itu untuk siapa?! Untukku?! Aku hanya butuh satu gadis saja! Gadis yang tidak kupilih sisanya akan kalian nikmati semau kalian! Ini adalah HAK yang diberikan oleh Kaisar! Mengerti tidak?!" aku berteriak pada Shikamaru.

"Siap, Pak!" jawabnya agak sedikit takut.

"Berarti masih sepuluh jeep lagi yang akan datang, berharaplah mereka membawa lebih banyak lagi gadis-gadis. Tapi kau harus ingat perintahku ini: jangan sentuh satupun dari gadis-gadis yang kalian bawa sebelum aku melihat mereka—dan memilih satu dari antara mereka! Aku tidak sudi menyentuh gadis yang sudah disentuh oleh tangan-tangan bawahanku sendiri! Mengerti?!" perintahku lagi.

"Siap, Pak!" Shikamaru menjawab lantang.

"Bagus, sebarkan titahku pada seluruh anggota! Kalau kalian sampai bertindak di luar prosedur, kalian sendiri yang harus membayarnya! Sekarang kau beri nama gadis-gadis yang sudah kau bawa. Tapi aku mau kau memberi nama salah satu gadis itu Sakura, untuk sisanya kau karang saja nama Jepang untuk mereka."

"S-sakura...?" Shikamaru mengulangi. "Sakura... banyak sekali gadis yang dipakaikan nama itu..." gumamnya.

"Aku suka nama itu! Kalau begitu kau beri dia nama: Sakura Haruno—dalam bahasa jepang berarti padang bunga sakura, untuk membedakan dia dari Sakura yang lain." Ujarku lagi.

"A-ano, mengapa... anda memikirkan nama yang begitu indah hanya untuk..." Shikamaru bertanya sedikit takut.

"Aku benci sekali udara di sini, yang ada hanya hujan dan kemarau! Aku rindu sekali musim semi... memang apa yang kau pikir lagi?! Kau hanya harus patuh pada ucapanku tanpa memikirkan dasarnya!" jawabku pada Nara Shikamaru yang semakin ketakutan. "Sekarang pergilah!"

Shikamaru kemudian membungkuk hormat di hadapanku seraya mengiyakan sebelum keluar dari pintu meninggalkanku sendiri.

"Sakura... Haruno... kira-kira perempuan seperti apa yang ditunjuk Si Pemalas Nara untuk nama yang kupilihkan itu?" desisku pada angin.

* * *

Lima hari berselang,

**Sakura's POV: **

Sakura... Haruno... itu jadi namaku yang sekarang... Shikamaru selalu mengingatkanku agar aku tidak pernah lupa akan nama baruku itu, terutama di hadapan Chudancho. Ah, siapa pula itu Chudancho? Peduli setan! Yang terpenting adalah, sampai kapan kami akan terus dikurung di ruangan sempit ini?

Sudah lima hari lamanya, tetapi tidak ada yang namanya pelatihan itu. Setiap hari kami keluar hanya sekali, yakni pada saat makan tiba—ya, sekali sehari! Artinya kami juga hanya makan sekali dalam sehari! Selain itu kami dipaksa untuk mencuci piring, sesekali kami juga dipaksa untuk memasak bagi para tentara. Aku sendiri terus menerus bertanya, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kami lakukan di sini?

Aku pun harus memanggil nama Inu dengan nama Jepangnya yang baru: Ino! Hehehe, hanya beda huruf vokal saja. Tidak terlalu sulit! Apalagi Tenten, namanya tidak berubah sama sekali. Yang agak sulit hanya cara mereka memanggilku, Shikamaru juga memaksa Ino dan Tenten untuk memanggilku Sakura. Entah ada apa di balik nama Sakura itu, hanya Shikamaru yang tahu.

Hari kelima ini kami juga kedatangan tamu, dan mereka adalah gadis-gadis muda seperti kami. Rata-rata dari mereka memiliki wajah yang cantik rupawan. Aku sendiri bingung, apakah sekolah hanya hak untuk mereka yang cantik-cantik saja? Atau jangan-jangan kami akan dijual? Ah! Aku tidak berani memikirkannya!

Mereka berjumlah lima orang, nampaknya cukup sulit mencari gadis-gadis yang mau bersekolah. Dan seperti kami, mereka juga diberi nama Jepang, dan kami harus memanggil mereka dengan nama Jepang mereka. Mereka adalah Tayuya, Ayame, Moegi, Shion, dan Shizune. Aku berusaha mengetahui nama asli mereka, namun kelimanya menggeleng ketakutan, mereka bilang mereka tidak boleh menyebut nama asli mereka lagi—sampai kapanpun! Aku menjadi semakin bingung. Kelimanya berusia hampir sama seperti kami, sekitar enam belas hingga tujuh belas tahun, dan mereka juga dijanjikan untuk disekolahkan dan diberi pelatihan sebelum dikirim ke Tokyo.

Ketika kami berdelapan tengah berbincang-bincang selagi memasak di dapur barak, aku melihat beberapa tentara Jepang memerhatikan kami selagi mengusap-usap "benda" di bawah perut mereka yang tersimpan di dalam celana panjang yang mereka kenakan. Jijik sekali aku melihatnya, dan seakan membenarkan tindakan mereka, Shikamaru yang nampaknya terus ditugasi menjaga kami mendiamkan saja tindakan tentara-tentara lainnya.

Sejauh ini memang tentara-tentara mesum itu tidak menyentuh kami—atau mungkin, belum! Aku berusaha bertukar pikiran dengan teman-temanku yang baru, namun aku tidak tega, siapa tahu mereka akan semakin takut jika aku menceritakan tentang kecurigaanku ini, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk diam saja memendam seluruh keanehan yang kurasakan di barak ini.

Sore itu jumlah gadis muda yang dibawa bertambah, ada tiga jeep lain yang datang ke barak. Dan masing-masing jeep membawa lima hingga tujuh gadis muda sehingga total gadis muda yang dibawa ke barak berjumlah sekitar delapan belas orang. Seperti kami berdelapan, kesemuanya diberi nama-nama Jepang, dan mereka memiliki tugas memasak, dan mencuci.

Bukannya aku tidak suka dengan kehadiran mereka, namun buatku yang sulit adalah pada malam itu kami dipaksa untuk tidur di dalam ruangan kecil kami yang gelap bersama-sama. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan harus berbagi tempat untuk tidur dalam kamar sempit dengan dua puluh lima orang lainnya. Ino terus menerus minta kutemani, nampaknya ia semakin takut saja, nampaknya instingnya sudah mulai berjalan. Di lain pihak Tenten terus menerus mengeluh karena ruang geraknya yang semakin menyempit.

Aku tak sanggup memejamkan mata, aku terus terjaga meskipun gadis-gadis lain kulihat telah tertidur pulas. Kemudian aku melongok keluar jendela, kulihat para tentara sedang baring berbaring, dan di tengah-tengah mereka kulihat seorang pria yang berperawakan tinggi, dan nampak berwibawa tengah memimpin mereka. Dia berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang, suaranya lantang dan gerak-geriknya penuh keangkuhan. Tak lama dia nampak berbicara dengan Shikamaru, dan Shikamaru nampak membungkuk hormat di hadapannya sebelum berjalan ke arah kamar kami.

Hah?! Untuk apa dia mendatangi kamar kami?! Semalam ini?! ini bahkan bukan lagi malam, ini sudah hampir pagi! Aku memejamkan mata, semoga saja tidak ada hal-hal aneh yang terjadi. Namun pikiranku segera berubah begitu aku mendengar suara pintu yang didobrak begitu keras dari luar diiringi suara Shikamaru-san yang menyuruh kami keluar.

Oh, Tuhan! Apa yang akan terjadi padaku sekarang?

TBC...

* * *

Please read & review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto, all materials belong to The Great Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC (sudah pasti), Rated M (Lemon-ish, aaand FULL of Violence!) Please, masih ada kesempatan untuk cari fic lain yang lebih "sehat" jika anda kurang dari 18 tahun **sangat, sangat, sangat** dianjurkan untuk meng-klik "Back" (di lain pihak, semua pilihan tetap diserahkan pada masing-masing pembaca) :D

Do Not Like Do Not Read! Author tidak menerima flames dalam bentuk apapun! Di lain pihak, opini dan masukan sangat author harapkan terutama dari author-author senior.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Normal's POV**:

Seorang pemuda yang berusia sekitar 20 tahun duduk termenung di salah satu sudut di perpustakaan tua tersebut, di hadapannya hanya terdapat buku-buku yang sebagian sudah menjadi sampah, buku-buku tersebut kesemuanya berbahasa Belanda. Sambil menggelengkan kepala, ia mendesah. "Ah, semuanya sudah hancur... semua buku-buku berharga ini... aku tidak suka perang..." ia mengeluh.

Tak lama seorang pria berlari memasuki perpustakaan tersebut, dan memecahkan keheningan dengan teriakan: "SAAAAIII! Kabar buruk!" teriaknya.

"Aa..." orang yang dimaksud menjawab seadanya seraya memungut buku-buku yang masih utuh dari lantai.

"Gawat, Sai! Ini sudah gawat!" lelaki yang bernama Genma tersebut kembali mengulang maksudnya, dengan kondisi terengah-engah. "Kita harus meninggalkan Bandung! Secepatnya!"

"Apanya yang gawat?! Meninggalkan Bandung? Tidak lihat apa? Di hadapanmu ini yang gawat! Kau tidak lihat perpustakaan pribadiku hancur?" jawab lelaki bernama Sai yang menumpuk buku di atas meja yang tersisa di pojok ruangan. "Kalau tidak ada buku kita tidak bisa pintar, kalau tidak pintar kita tidak bisa ke Belanda, mengerti?" ucapnya lagi.

Genma kemudian menarik lengan orang yang diajaknya bicara tersebut. "Aku serius!" ia sedikit membentak laki-laki yang berwajah pucat di hadapannya. "Jepang sudah sampai di Bandung! Bahkan beberapa kompi sudah memencar ke beberapa desa!"

"Bukankah Jepang ingin membantu negara ini merdeka? Bukankah Jepang ingin memisahkan kita dari Belanda? Kalau kau ingin aku berjuang, pergilah, aku ini bukan nasionalis, aku pro-Belanda. Puas?" Sai membalas dengan sinis.

"Sai! Dengarkan aku! Kau ini sarjana! Kau orang berpendidikan! Bangsamu sedang membutuhkanmu sekarang, para pejuang membutuhkan ilmu yang kau miliki! Sampai kapan kau akan membela pejajah seperti Belanda? Dan kau tahu apa soal Jepang? Jepang lebih jahat daripada Belanda, kau tahu tidak? Mereka tidak ingin membantu kita merdeka, mereka ingin menguasai kita semua! Kau dengar yang kukatakan? KITA SEMUA!" Genma kini membalas dengan nada tinggi sebelum ia menarik kerah pakaian laki-laki di hadapannya itu. "Kalau Jepang menang, mimpi saja kau bisa ke Belanda! Jangankan pergi ke sana, bisa bernafas saja kau sudah untung! Aku tahu bahwa kau mati-matian membela Belanda hanya karena kakekmu orang Belanda, hanya karena seperempat darahmu itu darah Belanda, lalu di mana tiga perempat lagi? Tiga perempat dirimu adalah orang Indonesia! Kau sadar tidak siapa yang harus kau bela?!"

Sai berbalas mendorong Genma dengan kasar, memaksa kawannya tersebut untuk melepaskan tarikan di kerah pakaiannya. "Apa yang kau tahu?! Pejuang-pejuang itu membunuh kakekku! Lalu apa yang mereka lakukan kemudian pada orang-orang sepertiku setelah kakekku meninggal? Mereka mengambil perkebunan kami! Hanya seonggok tanah ini yang tersisa, hanya perpustakaan pribadi ini yang tidak mereka ambil! Dan sejak saat itu seluruh keluargaku sudah berangkat ke Belanda, yang tinggal di sini hanyalah aku. Kau pikir apa yang akan kau perbuat selanjutnya jika kau menjadi diriku, huh?! Aku hanya ingin berkumpul dengan keluargaku, mengerti?!"

Genma kemudian menarik nafas, ucapan Sai memang beralasan. Tak lama keduanya terdiam sejenak, sampai akhirnya Sai memalingkan wajah. "Maaf... aku emosi... teruskan beritanya saja... apa lagi yang hendak kau katakan padaku?"

"Aku juga minta maaf padamu, aku mengerti keinginanmu besar untuk berkumpul dengan keluargamu di Amsterdam. Namun situasinya akan sulit bagimu untuk pergi ke sana selama masih ada Jepang di sini. Dengarkan aku, Sai. Pilihan terbaik yang tersisa untukmu adalah bergabung dengan para pejuang republik, karena kau adalah sarjana, para pejuang membutuhkan tenaga dari kaum intelek sepertimu. Selain itu, ada alasan lain mengapa kau harus berperang menghadapi Jepang..." Genma membalas.

"Apa yang kau maksud, Genma?"

"Aku dengar, mereka mencari gadis-gadis muda untuk dijadikan jugun ianfu. Dan dari telegram yang kuterima, mereka telah menangkap beberapa gadis termasuk di Desa Jati..." ucapan Genma sedikit bergetar.

"Ju-gun... Ian-fu...? Apa itu? Lalu... apa hubungannya dengan Desa Jati?!"

"Jugun Ianfu adalah gadis penghibur yang direkrut oleh tentara Jepang, gadis-gadis diculik dari kampung halaman mereka untuk dijadikan pelacur yang melayani tentara Jepang selama mereka berada di negeri yang dijajahnya... Desa Jati yang kumaksud, tak lain adalah Desa Jati tempat di mana sepupu jauhmu tinggal. Kudengar paman dan bibi jauhmu juga sudah meninggal..." jelas Genma.

"Jangan-jangan Inu sudah dibawa? Berarti... gadis itu juga?" Sai hampir berteriak setelah mendengar ucapan Genma.

Genma memejamkan mata sebelum mengangguk. "Ya... termasuk teman sepermainannya itu... gadis... yang kau cintai itu juga sudah dibawa oleh Jepang untuk dijadikan wanita penghibur..."

Dan dalam sekejap mata, Sai merasa dunia sudah runtuh. Tubuhnya setengah kolaps ke arah meja di hadapannya. Ia menarik kelima jemarinya menjadi satu kepalan utuh yang mengeras.

_"Aku tak peduli jika tentara-tentara Jepang itu membawa sepupuku yang angkuh itu... atau siapapun gadis yang mereka bawa untuk dijadikan pelacur... tapi, jangan sekali-kali mereka membawa gadis itu... aku tak bisa membiarkan dia jatuh ke tangan mereka... tidak akan!" _gumam Sai dalam hati seraya mendorong seluruh tumpukan buku yang sudah disusunnya berdasarkan abjad di atas meja tersebut. Temannya, Genma, hanya diam dan menyaksikan kemarahan yang ditunjukkan oleh Sai di hadapannya. Ia sudah tahu tugas memberitahu ini akan sulit baginya, dan bagi sahabatnya tersebut.

"Sai... tenangkan dirimu, dan kita akan bicarakan ini lagi jika kau sudah siap." Genma berkata seraya mundur perlahan dari ruangan yang penuh buku-buku tersebut. "Kau tahu bahwa tentara rakyat akan senantiasa menantikan kehadiranmu di tengah-tengah kami..."

Sai tidak menjawab, ia masih terdiam menahan amarah, ia bahkan tidak menoleh ke arah Genma yang berjalan perlahan menuju pintu perpustakaan tua tersebut. Namun tiba-tiba Genma berhenti, dan menoleh ke arah Sai kembali sebelum berkata. "Satu lagi, Sai. Dengan bergabung bersama kami, kau tahu bahwa kau punya kesempatan untuk merebut gadis kesayanganmu sekali lagi... Sektor Bandung sangat memahami medan, dan aku sangat yakin mereka tahu di mana para tentara Jepang menyembunyikan gadis-gadis tersebut..."

Pria berwajah pucat itu kemudian menoleh dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau tidak perlu bicara lagi, Genma..."

Genma bergidik mendengar ucapan sahabatnya tersebut. "Aku mendengarkan..." ia berhenti sejenak, menunggu Sai menyebutkan kata-katanya sendiri.

"Aku ikut... hanya dia alasan aku masih bertahan di sini..." jawab Sai dengan penuh keyakinan.

* * *

**Normal's POV: **

Sementara itu di Markas Pasukan Jepang Sektor Priangan yang berjarak hanya lima belas kilometer dari Bandung, ke duapuluh enam gadis yang sebelumnya di tahan di satu ruangan kecil secara paksa digiring keluar oleh Bundancho Nara Shikamaru—salah seorang tentara dengan IQ 200 yang telah dilatih khusus untuk beroperasi di Asia Tenggara.

Nara Shikamaru dipercaya untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang lokal karena pengetahuannya akan bahasa yang cukup banyak, di antara bahasa-bahasa yang dikuasainya adalah bahasa Thai, bahasa Tagalog, dan bahasa Melayu. Tak heran dia mendampingi si Chudancho Ningrat, Uchiha Sasuke yang malam ini akan membagi jatah perempuan bagi tiap-tiap tentara yang dipimpinnya, dan memilih satu dari ke duapuluh enam gadis yang kini berbaris di hadapannya untuk dijadikan simpanan pribadinya selama berada di Indonesia.

"Nara! Berapa jumlah tentara yang kubawahi?!" Uchiha Sasuke bertanya pada Shikamaru yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Siap! Tujuh puluh lima, Pak!"

"Berapa banyak gadis di hadapanku sekarang?!"

"Siap! Dua puluh enam, Pak!"

"Mereka sehat?" tanya Chudancho Uchiha.

"Siap! Semua sehat, Pak!"

"Bagus. Sehingga berapa perhitungan yang akan didapat dari jumlah tentara dengan jumlah gadis di sini—yang dikurangi satu?" tanya sang Chudancho lagi.

"Siap! Perhitungannya adalah, satu orang gadis akan melayani tiga orang tentara, Pak!"

"Hn, cukup manusiawi untukku. Kerja yang bagus, Nara..." Uchiha Sasuke melempar senyum datar. Shikamaru hanya membungkuk membalas ucapan atasannya tersebut. "Kalau begitu, aku akan mengatur pembagiannya setelah aku memilih salah satu gadis di sini..." sang kapten berjalan memutari barisan gadis-gadis yang semuanya nampak bingung tersebut.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV: **

Hmm, aku tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana. Semua gadis nampak sama. Gadis-gadis di sini sama seperti gadis-gadis yang kutemui di Filipina, mereka semua berkulit cokelat, tidak terlalu gelap, dan juga tidak terlalu terang. Seperti orang Asia kebanyakan, rata-rata mereka berambut hitam.

Ah, ada satu gadis yang berambut pirang, dan berkulit cerah! Gadis itu nampak cantik juga, nampak dari kulihat sedikit dia pasti berdarah setengah Belanda. Sayang sekali, aku tidak suka gadis model Eropa seperti dia.

Lalu gadis di belakangnya itu? Ah, kulitnya kuning sekali, matanya kecil, sudah pasti dia gadis Cina yang sudah lama tinggal di sini. Aku sudah terlalu sering melihat gadis Cina selama perjalananku menuju Hindia Belanda.

Hmm, siapa perempuan yang ada di sampingnya itu? Gadis yang cantik itu sedikit berbeda. Ah, rambutnya sedikit berbeda... kulihat lagi... tidak, rambutnya benar-benar tidak hitam! Kulitnya indah sekali, kulit yang sedikt lebih terang dari gadis-gadis pribumi yang lain, sedikit kuning dan tidak seputih seperti gadis Eropa tadi. Dan matanya? Ha? Dia bermata hijau? Gadis dari manakah dia? Apakah dia gadis Indonesia dengan jumlah kelahiran satu banding sepuluh juta? Dia unik sekali.

Hmm, kulihat pinggulnya. Betapapun kain batik itu mencoba untuk menutupi pinggulnya, ia tidak akan mampu menutupi kenyataan bahwa pinggulnya sangat menarik. Bokongnya yang naik, ah! Lalu kulihat payudaranya yang tertutup kebaya itu! Gadis ini tubuhnya indah sekali. Berapa usianya kira-kira? Tujuh belas? Delapan belas? Kurasa dia hanya enam tujuh tahun lebih muda dariku saat ini. Aku yakin sekali karena tubuhnya nampak sudah siap dipanen! Heh, tanpa kusadari aku sudah cengengesan dengan imajinasi yang kubayangkan tentang apa yang hendak kuperbuat dengan gadis ini.

"Nara!" panggilku pada sang Budancho.

"Siap, Pak!" Nara dengan sigap mendekatiku.

"Aku pilih gadis yang ada di samping gadis Eropa itu. Suruh dia untuk mengikutiku." Ucapku seraya menunjuk gadis yang kumaksud. Sontak saja seluruh gadis-gadis di sampingnya nampak terkejut, gadis itu sendiri nampaknya agak bingung dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi, tapi kalau kulihat saat sedang bingung pun ia nampak terlihat cantik jelita!

Nara mengangguk sebelum mendekati gadis yang kumaksud dan menariknya ke hadapanku. Gadis itu tidak meronta, namun aku yakin dia sangat ketakutan, ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan cara menunduk. Begitu aku melihat wajahnya dari dekat, ia nampak cantik sekali. "Si-apa... nama kamu...?" aku mencoba berbahasa melayu dengan gadis yang kutunjuk tadi.

Nara nampak memberi tanda pada sang gadis dengan tatapan tajam, dan gadis yang sebelumnya menunduk sedikit demi sedikit menaikkan dagunya namun ia tidak berusaha menatapku. "Sa... Sakura... Haruno." Dia menjawab perlahan, ia tidak terdengar kesulitan melafalkan nama Jepang itu.

Sakura Haruno katanya? Bukankah itu nama yang kupilihkan? Aku tersenyum kecil pada Nara Shikamaru. Dia memang paling tahu cara membuatku senang.

"_Kanojo wa totemo kireida_*..." aku berucap di hadapan Nara. Kulihat bawahanku itu mengangguk dengan setengah badan membungkuk. Si gadis tidak paham, aku tambah senang saja, dia akan selalu siap menerima kejutan-kejutan yang akan kuberikan di kemudian waktu.

"Aku ambil gadis ini, dan ambil sisanya untuk kalian semua, aku tidak peduli dengan gadis yang lain." Aku berkata pada Nara dan tentara-tentaraku yang lain sebelum meraih tangan Sakura Haruno dan menggiringnya berjalan menuju kamarku.

Namun tak disangka hanya dalam tiga langkah ke depan tiba-tiba gadis yang kugandeng dengan kasar menarik tangannya dan berlari ke arah barisan gadis-gadis yang lain seraya berteriak: "LARI! Semuanya lari!" dan dalam sekejap saja situasi menjadi berubah, para gadis yang sebelumnya tenang kini nampak panik, Sakura terus berteriak-teriak sebelum para anak buahku menangkap tubuhnya yang meronta-ronta dan berusaha melawan.

"Sakura!" gadis Eropa yang tadi kulihat berlari dan berusaha mengambil Sakura dari para anak buahku sebelum Nara menangkap tubuhnya dan melemparkan tamparan keras ke pipinya. Kejadian tersebut sontak membuat gadis-gadis lain semakin panik, dan mulai berlarian ke sana kemari. Kurang ajar! Hanya karena satu gadis saja semuanya jadi kacau! Mataku mencari Sakura, dia juga memandang mataku seakan menunggu reaksiku. Gadis ini tidak bisa kumaafkan!

"Kalian! Bawa Sakura masuk ke kamarku!" aku memerintahkan para anak buahku yang berhasil menangkap Sakura yang terus menerus berteriak-teriak memandangi Si Gadis Eropa yang kini sudah pingsan.

"Tangkap semua gadis-gadis yang berusaha kabur, dan malam ini mereka semua adalah milik kalian!" aku berteriak pada seluruh tentaraku yang kemudian berlarian kegirangan menangkap para gadis yang semakin panik. "Pukul saja mereka jika mereka tidak patuh pada kalian!" aku menambahkan.

Hanya sekejap setelah aku berkata demikian, aku melihat Nara dengan cepat mengambil gadis Eropa yang baru dibuatnya pingsan, dan menelanjanginya tepat di hadapanku sebelum mengumbar mulutnya ke mulut gadis tersebut. Hal yang sama dilakukan para anggotaku yang lain, mereka memukuli gadis yang berhasil mereka tangkap sebelum mereka kendalikan sesuka hati.

Aku tidak mau menyaksikan lebih lanjut ulah para anak buahku yang nampak sangat beringas pada gadis-gadis tersebut, sebenarnya aku tidak peduli! Aku mendengar gadis-gadis tersebut berteriak, heh berisik sekali mereka! Tiba-tiba salah satu anak buahku mendatangiku dan berkata bahwa kamar sudah dapat "kugunakan" lengkap bersama Sakura Haruno.

"Lapor, Kapten! Kamar sudah siap! Kami membuatnya setengah pingsan untuk dapat mengikatnya ke ranjang anda." Lapor Chouji padaku.

"Bagus. Sekarang kalian boleh berburu jatah kalian sendiri." Aku membalas seraya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kedua anak buahku tak lama berlari dengan wajah cengengesan mengikuti keramaian yang terjadi di lapangan tersebut, sementara itu aku berjalan dengan perlahan menuju kamarku sendiri, untuk menikmati hidanganku yang paling baru.

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

Aku sudah tahu ini yang akan terjadi! Aku tahu firasat burukku merupakan petanda bahwa sesuatu yang akan terjadi!

Ini semua kesalahanku! Sejak awal aku sudah merasakan keanehan. Seandainya saja aku mengikuti pesan dari Juugo-san yang memperingatkanku untuk kabur sebelum masuk ke dalam barak ini!

Aku tidak mengerti apa-apa, aku tidak memahami bahasa mereka, tapi aku bisa membaca apa yang sedang terjadi di sekelilingku. Laki-laki itu! Orang yang dibilang sebagai Chudancho itu adalah biang dari semuanya! Sejak ia keluar dari ruangannya setelah kami dipaksa untuk berbaris, aku sudah curiga bahwa dia memerhatikan kami semua dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

Aku pikir dia akan memilih Ino, dia terus-menerus melihat ke arah kami. Tetapi ternyata dia memilihku! Apa yang sesungguhnya telah terjadi?! Apa yang diinginkanya dariku?

Begitu Shikamaru-san menarikku untuk maju, aku sangat ketakutan. Aku tidak berani menatap wajah Sang Chudancho, aku hanya melihat sedikit dan tahu bahwa kulitnya sangat pucat, postur tubuhnya secara kasar cukup tinggi, dan tegap. Aku bahkan tidak menatap matanya. Tapi aku bisa membaca dari nada bicaranya, bahwa ia ingin membawaku. Setelah dia menarik tanganku untuk pergi, aku tidak bisa lagi menahan dan akhirnya berteriak. Aku hanya ingin pergi bersama teman-temanku dari tempat ini, tidak lebih! Setidaknya jika aku tidak berhasil melarikan diri, teman-temanku harus bisa pergi dari sini selagi mereka bisa!

"LARIIII! Semuanya lari!" aku berteriak. Beberapa detik kemudian aku melihat Ino berusaha lari ke arahku sebelum Shikamaru-san menahannya, dan aku bisa melihat Sang Chudancho dengan terang saat dia menatap mataku langsung dengan penuh kemarahan.

Ya. Akhirnya aku melihatnya! Dia seperti manusia setengah dewa!

Terlihat dari tatapan matanya, ia sangat marah padaku, kemudian dia menyuruh dua orang anak buahnya untuk mengurusku—atau apalah yang dia katakan. Dalam hitungan detik, aku merasakan sebuah tamparan melayang ke pipiku dengan sangat keras, aku terlempar sebelum dibopong dengan kasar oleh tentara-tentara itu. Kemudian aku melihat Ino sudah terkapar, apakah dia sudah mati? Aku berteriak keras sekali, namun itu tidak menghentikan langkah kedua tentara yang terus berlari membawaku ke suatu tempat.

Aku terus-menerus meronta melawan dua orang tentara yang membopongku ke sebuah kamar yang mungkin kamar paling bagus di tempat itu. Keduanya memiliki tenaga yang sangat besar, yang satu tubuhnya sangat besar, yang lainnya tidak terlalu besar namun dari penampakannya ia cukup kuat.

"Lepaskan aku! Kumohon lepaskan!" aku meronta-ronta, berusaha memukul, dan menampar, bahkan menendang kedua tentara tersebut.

Perlawananku pada akhirnya nampak sia-sia setelah salah satu tentara tersebut melemparkan pukulan ke pipiku dengan sangat keras, hingga aku merasa rahangku tak dapat digerakkan selama beberapa saat.

"_Damare_*!" dia berteriak, aku tak tahu maksud ucapannya, namun ia terus mengulangi sambil menampar wajahku hingga aku tersungkur. Dalam keadaan tersungkur, seorang tentara yang lain memegangi kakiku sambil mengikatnya dengan sebuah tali. Aku terus berteriak. "Tolong! Kumohon, jangan lakukan ini padaku! Kumohon!" akhirnya aku menangis.

Setiap kali aku berteriak, semakin keras pukulan yang diberikan kepadaku. Setelah kakiku terikat, mereka berusaha mengikat tanganku. Dengan penuh keberanian aku meludahi muka salah satu dari mereka, dan ahlasil sebuah tinju dilontarkan ke hidungku, rasanya sakit sekali. Tak hanya itu, keduanya kemudian menendang tubuhku, yang satu menendang perutku, yang lain menendang punggung belakangku, mereka terus melakukannya hingga aku tak lagi berdaya untuk berkutik. Aku mendengar mereka berkata-kata dalam bahasa Jepang yang tidak kumengerti, dan setelah mereka berhasil mengikat tangan dan kakiku mereka keluar dari kamar tersebut.

_Mereka keluar? _

_Benarkah?_

_Mereka membiarkanku hidup? _

_Mustahil..._

_Atau jangan-jangan..._

_Tunggu, apakah Sang Chudancho akan kembali?_

_Dia akan kembali..._

_Dia "memilihku"..._

Sejenak aku berpikir sebelum aku mendengar suara teriakan dari ruang sebelah, teriakan meminta tolong, yang disertai teriakan memaki...

_"Jangan! Jangaaan!"_ dengarku.

Tak lama aku mendengar jerit kesakitan...

Jerit kesakitan seorang perempuan dari kamar sebelah...

Kemudian jerit tersebut berubah menjadi rintihan, desahan...

Gadis itu... diperkosa...

Aku terdiam.

Apakah artinya aku hanya menunggu waktu untuk giliranku sendiri?

Oh, Tuhan. Dengan tangan dan kaki terikat, aku hanya dapat memejamkan mataku yang berair ini seraya menunggu apa yang akan terjadi padaku.

TBC

* * *

Hahahahaha... maaf ya... harus skip lagi... mau menyiapkan sesuatu yang BESAR di chapter selanjutnya... :D

Please read & review!

**_Japanese in this chapter: _**

Sebelumnya mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan, maklum author gak bisa bahasa Jepang tapi ingin nuansanya tetap Jepang.

_*Kanojo wa totemo kireida _artinya dia cantik sekali.

_*Damare _itu makian dalam bahasa Jepang.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto, all materials belong to The Great Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC (sudah pasti), Rated M (Lemon-ish, aaand FULL of Violence!) Please, masih ada kesempatan untuk cari fic lain yang lebih "sehat" jika anda kurang dari 18 tahun **sangat, sangat, sangat** dianjurkan untuk meng-klik "Back" (di lain pihak, semua pilihan tetap diserahkan pada masing-masing pembaca) :D

Do Not Like Do Not Read! Author tidak menerima flames dalam bentuk apapun! Di lain pihak, opini dan masukan sangat author harapkan terutama dari author-author senior.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Warning: Explicit Language! Read at your own risk!

**Normal's POV: **

Gadis itu hanya terdiam memandangi langit-langit kamar tersebut. Kedua matanya tak dapat menutup meskipun tubuhnya tidak lagi berdaya—meskipun tubuhnya seakan-akan sudah berteriak untuk menyuruhnya tidur. Ia merasakan setiap detik berlalu dengan sangat lambat. Saat itu tubuhnya terbaring—tanpa selembar benangpun menutupinya, di atas sebuah kasur kapuk tua, dengan kedua tangan terikat pada sisi ranjang, dan memar hampir di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia merasakan keringat mengering di tubuhnya, ia merasa begitu lengket. Di bagian tertentu pada tubuhnya, tepat di pangkal pahanya, keringat tersebut bercampur dengan sedikit darah dan air liur.

Sang gadis dapat mendengar bahwa di luar hujan sedang turun, seakan-akan seluruh langit sedang menangisinya saat itu. Ya, mungkin saja itu tepat! Karena ia tidak sanggup lagi menangis. Jika tangisan dapat mengurangi perih di dadanya, maka ia memilih untuk terus menangis. Akan tetapi, nyatanya hal itu tidak terjadi, tidak setitikpun air keluar dari pelupuk matanya yang lebam itu. Bahkan, ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menangis lagi.

Namun horor yang sesungguhnya tengah dihadapi bukan soal ketidakmampuannya untuk tidak terlelap, melainkan hal lain! Gadis itu menyadari, bahwa dengan kedua matanya yang menyala ia masih dapat melihat laki-laki bejat yang kini terduduk di sebuah kursi di hadapannya, dengan sebatang rokok yang menyala di antara bibirnya yang tipis.

Laki-laki itu adalah sosok yang tidak ingin dilihatnya sama sekali, namun justru menjadi satu-satunya sosok yang tidak dapat dienyahkan dari pandangannya, dan pikirannya. Ketampanannya memang tak perlu dipertanyakan, hanya dengan sekali melihat saja setiap gadis pasti akan tertarik dengan keindahan makhluk ini. Sang gadis memerhatikan setiap detil dari wajah laki-laki yang beberapa jam yang lalu menggaulinya tersebut. Sepasang bola mata hitam yang selalu memberikan tatapan tajam, hidung yang mancung, kulit yang pucat, semuanya terbingkai sempurna dengan rambut hitam miliknya.

Laki-laki tersebut menyadari bahwa sang gadis tengah terjaga, dan masih memandanginya. Seketika saja, laki-laki berperawakan gagah, dan berkulit pucat tersebut duduk di sisi ranjang, memandangi sang gadis—mangsanya yang sangat belia, sebelum menyentuh bibir sang gadis dan dengan sebuah senyuman nakal ia berkata, dalam bahasa yang tidak dimengerti lawan jenisnya tersebut, "Sangat nikmat, Sakura-chan... kau sangat nikmat..." ucapnya seraya tertawa.

Dan ketika wajah Sang Chudancho Uchiha Sasuke mendekat dan hendak menciumnya lagi, Sakura memuntahkan ludah dari mulutnya-satu-satunya senjata yang masih dimilikinya untuk melawan, ke arah Sang Chudancho. Mendapat lemparan ludah dari gadis belia di hadapannya, Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan wajah murka sebelum melemparkan satu pukulan lagi ke wajah perempuan tersebut yang membuatnya tak sadarkan diri seketika.

"Brengsek! Seandainya kau sudah tidak ada gunanya untukku, aku akan langsung menghabisimu. Kau beruntung aku masih menginginkanmu, Sakura Haruno..." ucap Sasuke sambil menghapus jejak ludah dari wajahnya.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya barak Sektor Priangan dipenuhi senyuman-senyuman para anggota tentara Jepang. Satu malam yang liar membuat para tentara bersemangat meskipun masing-masing dari mereka harus berbagi satu orang gadis dengan dua orang rekan mereka yang lain. Mungkin yang paling beruntung malam itu adalah tak lain dan tak bukan Sang Chudancho Sasuke Uchiha yang secara pribadi memiliki satu gadis untuk dirinya sendiri. Satu gadis yang kelak menjadi budak seks yang loyal, dan eksklusif, Sakura Haruno.

Pagi itu, sebelum apel pagi, Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk menggauli gadis malang itu sekali lagi, untuk menambah semangatnya. Setelah ia merokok ia memutuskan untuk mencicip tubuh Sakura sekali lagi. Dan ahlasil, Sakura adalah satu-satunya jugun ianfu yang terlambat masuk ke dapur umum.

Berbeda dengan para tentara, hari itu adalah hari yang berbeda bagi para gadis-gadis jugun ianfu. Beberapa di antaranya tidak lagi terlihat di dapur umum, dan meskipun terlambat, Sakura menyadari bahwa di antara teman-temannya yang lain, kondisi kesehatan dirinya adalah yang paling baik. Hal itu dimaklumi karena semalam ia hanya melayani satu orang pria, sedangkan gadis-gadis yang lain dipaksa untuk melayani tiga orang sekaligus. Beberapa gadis bahkan masih tidak sadarkan diri, dan Sakura terpaksa bekerja ekstra yakni memasak untuk para tentara sekaligus mengobati gadis-gadis yang kebanyakan tidak mampu berjalan akibat insiden malam sebelumnya. Tangis haru mewarnai ruang para jugun ianfu hari itu, Ino adalah salah satu yang masih tak sadarkan diri hingga siang hari. Wajar saja, selama semalaman suntuk Shikamaru tidak mau melepaskannya, dan baru berbagi dengan dua orang tentara yang lain pada pagi dini hari.

Tidak ada obrolan yang terlontar dari mulut para jugun ianfu hari itu, nampaknya mereka semua masih shock dengan takdir yang menimpa mereka. Sakura tidak meninggalkan sisi Ino hingga sore tiba, dan tak dinyana, hanya satu jam setelah Ino siuman, Shikamaru Nara mendatangi ruangan Ino kembali. Sakura terbelakak dengan kehadiran laki-laki biadab yang menipunya dan sahabatnya tersebut, namun tak satupun kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya, Sakura sadar bahwa saat ini yang dapat dilakukannya hanyalah diam dan menguatkan diri.

"Sakura-san, waktumu sudah habis, Chudancho menginginkanmu siap dalam waktu setengah jam di kamarnya. Serahkan Ino-san padaku." Lelaki itu tersenyum pada Sakura.

Mendengar ucapan tersebut hati Sakura seakan tersayat, ia memandang ke arah sahabatnya yang masih terbaring lemas. Apa yang akan terjadi jika ia meninggalkan Ino sendiri dengan Shikamaru?

"Shikamaru-san... aku mohon... bisakah kau memberi kami waktu sebentar lagi?" Sakura berusaha memperhalus bahasanya pada Shikamaru.

"Aku ingin saja begitu, tetapi perintah ini tidak datang dari diriku, melainkan dari Chudancho. Kau sendiri tahu, Sakura-san bahwa aku sendiri tidak mampu melawan kehendaknya, apalagi _kau..._" ujar sang bundancho. "Kalau kau mencemaskan aku akan tidur dengan sahabatmu lagi malam ini, kau salah. Malam ini aku tidak mood untuk seks..." tambah Shikamaru lagi seraya bergidik pada Ino yang hanya terduduk diam.

Sakura terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk, dan berpamitan pada Ino dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut menuju kamar Sang Chudancho. Shikamaru menghisap rokoknya sebelum mendekati Ino, dan menghembuskan asap rokok di wajah gadis pirang yang manis tersebut. "Hari ini giliranku jam 3 pagi, Ino-san... jangan lupa itu..." bisiknya pada Ino dengan senyuman nakal.

"Aku mengerti, Shikamaru-san." Ino mengangguk sebelum memejamkan matanya ketika Shikamaru mendekap, dan mengunci bibir gadisnya dengan sebuah ciuman. "Aku benci sekali, Ino... aku benci harus membagimu dengan Si Gendut Chouji dan Kiba..."

* * *

Sakura berjalan perlahan melewati para tentara yang tengah menyantap makan malam di sepanjang koridor. Ketika ia melewati para tentara, ia menyadari bahwa tentara-tentara tersebut tengah membicarakan dirinya. Ia sendiri merasa kurang nyaman namun terus melanjutkan perjalanan. Salah seorang tentara yang tengah menyantap makanan, Inuzuka Kiba, berujar pada temannya Akimichi Chouji, seraya tidak melepaskan pandangan dari sosok Sakura yang berjalan menuju kamar Sang Chudancho Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kau tahu, Chouji... sungguh malang nasib kita tidak bisa mencicipi tubuh selezat Sakura-san, secara pribadi aku lebih memilih Sakura dibandingkan Ino. Aku merasa, Shikamaru nampaknya tidak ingin berbagi Ino dengan kita berdua... kemarin wajahnya terlihat sangat jengkel ketika aku tengah mencicip tubuh gadis Eropa itu! Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Kiba sebelum meneguk teh panas miliknya.

"Aku sendiri, sebenarnya... tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan soal jatah perempuan ini, Kiba-san... aku... sebenarnya jika sudah diberi makanan, sudah cukup. Aku tidak terlalu menginginkan perempuan... mungkin sekali-kali boleh... tapi, tidak terlalu penting..." jawab Chouji asal-asalan sambil mengunyah nasi di mulutnya yang penuh.

"Ah! Kau ini! Pikiranmu hanya sekitar makanan saja! Hei, apakah menurutmu kita diizinkan mengintip Sakura mandi? Aku benar-benar ingin melihat tubuhnya!"

"Hentikan sampai di sana, Kiba-san... kalau kau sudah takut pada Shikamaru, seharusnya kau lebih pintar untuk tahu bahwa kapten kita jauh lebih mengerikan daripada Shikamaru! Chudancho bukan orang sembarangan, konon dia sanggup membunuh siapa saja yang melawan kehendaknya. Apalagi dia berasal dari kalangan bangsawan! Kalau kau berani mendekati gadis pilihannya, bisa-bisa kau dikebiri! Mau kau seperti itu?" tanya Chouji menimpali.

"Huh! Ini semua benar-benar menjengkelkan! Eh, tapi kau tahu tidak soal Juugo-san?" Kiba kemudian bertanya sambil menunjuk ke arah seorang tentara berperawakan tinggi yang duduk agak menjauh dari barisan, dan nampak memotong-motong kayu bakar di samping dapur umum. "Aku tak terlalu kenal, mengapa?" tanya Chouji.

"Dia tidak mau tidur dengan perempuan! Kau tahu? Ini sungguh berita besar!" jawab Kiba. "Aku dengar ia berasal dari keluarga pendeta Shinto. Tapi, kukira wajib militer dan perang yang tiada akhir ini mengubah semua itu! Semalam ia bahkan tidak mau keluar dari kantong tidurnya! Ia tidak bergidik pada gadis-gadis ini!"

"Wah... aku tidak tahu ada orang seperti dia di barak kita. Bukankah dia bertugas menjadi supir pengangkut gadis-gadis ini beberapa hari yang lalu? Sudah capek-capek mencari gadis-gadis itu tapi dia tidak mau menikmatinya?" Chouji sendiri terheran-heran.

"Entahlah, Chouji... mungkin belum saja waktunya... orang akan berubah..." Kiba membalas sebelum memasukkan onigiri ke dalam mulutnya, dengan mata masih tertuju pada Sakura yang kini memasuki kamar Sang Chudancho. "Yah... akan ada yang berubah... kuharap demikian..." bisiknya lagi sambil melihat sosok Sakura yang menghilang setelah masuk ke balik pintu.

TBC...

* * *

Please read & review! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto, all materials belong to The Great Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC (sudah pasti), Rated M (Lemon-ish, aaand FULL of Violence!) Please, masih ada kesempatan untuk cari fic lain yang lebih "sehat" jika anda kurang dari 18 tahun **sangat, sangat, sangat** dianjurkan untuk meng-klik "Back" (di lain pihak, semua pilihan tetap diserahkan pada masing-masing pembaca) :D

Do Not Like Do Not Read! Author tidak menerima flames dalam bentuk apapun! Di lain pihak, opini dan masukan sangat author harapkan terutama dari author-author senior.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Normal's POV, Priangan :**

Sasuke Uchiha memandangi laki-laki yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan dingin. Hari itu yang datang memang bukan tamu biasa, melainkan utusan langsung dari Kaisar Jepang. Sasuke sendiri mencibir, untuk apa utusan terhormat ini repot-repot mendatanginya yang hanyalah seorang Chudancho yang memimpin satu-satunya Infanteri Jepang di pelosok hutan Jawa? Apalah pentingnya chudancho ini setelah diturunkan kehormatannya sedemikian rupa? Sasuke Uchiha tidak beranjak dari kursinya ketika sang utusan membungkuk hampir sembilan puluh derajat di hadapannya, menunjukkan rasa hormat yang lebih di hadapan seseorang yang hanya berpangkat Chudancho.

"Ne... langsung saja, Ebisu-san..." Sasuke memulai, tanpa membalas salam hormat dari sang utusan.

"Tuanku, saya mengerti betapa besar penderitaan yang anda alami selama berada di Hindia Belanda ini. Apalagi, anda tidak ditempatkan di Batavia, saya sungguh paham." Pria setengah baya bernama Ebisu itu mendongkakkan tubuhnya, kini memandang ke arah laki-laki yang lebih muda di hadapannya.

"Cih! Aku sudah tahu sejak awal bahwa wajib militer yang kujalani sekarang ini lebih mirip dengan pengasingan!" bantah Sasuke Uchiha setengah berteriak. Matanya menunjukkan kebencian pada Ebisu. "Dan kau, Ebisu, sebagai orang yang kutunjuk untuk melobi keluarga Kaisar, sekarang kutanya, apa yang selama ini kau kerjakan?!"

"Gomenasai, Uchiha-sama... saya sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memindahkan anda dari tempat ini... namun ini... sulit sekali, Kaisar benar-benar marah atas—"

"Aku tidak perlu tahu seperti apa kemarahan Kaisar! Aku hanya perlu tahu apa yang berhasil kau kerjakan untuk meringankan hukumanku! Perlu kau ingat bahwa keluargaku sudah menanggung hidup keluargamu lebih dari delapan generasi! Lalu kini aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku—Sang Pewaris dari Klan Uchiha!" Sasuke memukul meja kerjanya dengan penuh amarah, membuat Ebisu terdiam sejenak, dan memalingkan kontak mata dengan sang bangsawan Uchiha di hadapannya.

Sasuke yang menyadari bahwa ia terlihat kehilangan kendali kemudian menghela nafas, seakan berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang mungkin sebelumnya—kurang aristokratis. Ebisu kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya sekali lagi setelah melihat sang bangsawan sedikit tenang, Ebisu lalu memberi tanda maaf yang sedari tadi telah diucapkannya berulang kali. "Mohon Uchiha-sama bersabar, hamba kini datang untuk memberikan sebuah kabar bagi anda, saya tidak bisa bilang kabar ini memuaskan permintaan anda seluruhnya, akan tetapi sejauh ini, inilah yang bisa saya lakukan."

Sasuke Uchiha bergidik mendengar beberapa kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan oleh Ebisu. Ia mengangguk. "Baik, apa yang berhasil kau dapatkan untukku?"

"Berdasarkan hasil perundingan terakhir yang saya lakukan dengan beberapa jenderal Dai-Nippon, akhirnya saya berhasil membuat posisi anda dipindahkan dari unit infantri ke kantor pusat di Batavia." Ebisu menjawab seraya membungkukkan tubuh sekali lagi. Sasuke Uchiha agak senang mendengar ucapan itu, meskipun sebenarnya keinginannya yang terbesar adalah kembali ke Tokyo, namun mendengar ia mendapat kesempatan dipindahkan ke Batavia—ibu kota Hindia Belanda, membuatnya dapat sedikit bernafas lega. Ancaman malaria yang senantiasa menantinya selama ia menempati barak kecil di pedalaman Bandung tersebut, setidaknya bisa dihindarinya untuk sementara.

"Batavia..." Sasuke Uchiha memulai bicara dengan nada setengah kegirangan. "Aku tidak bisa berkata bahwa aku puas dengan hasil kerjamu, tetapi setidaknya itu akan lebih baik daripada tinggal di tengah hutan seperti di sini." Ujar Uchiha.

"Pasti, Uchiha-sama. Di Batavia... semua akan jauh lebih baik. Maafkan hamba belum berhasil bernegosiasi dengan Menteri Perang untuk memulangkan anda kembali ke Tokyo..."

"Kapan aku bisa pindah ke Batavia, Ebisu?" tanya Sang Uchiha lagi, kali ini ia mengambil sebatang rokok dari lacinya, nampak sekali kini ia nampak lebih santai.

"Paling cepat, dua minggu ke depan, Tuanku. Maaf, tetapi Divisi Satu perlu mempersiapkan pengganti anda..." jawab Ebisu takut-takut.

"Pengganti? Apa ada orang Jepang bodoh lain yang mau ditempatkan di hutan begini? Dengan pasukan infanteri?" Sasuke segera membalas.

"Sebenarnya, Tuanku. Ada kabar bahwa selanjutnya mungkin, semua infanteri akan diisi oleh tentara kaum pribumi, dan diberi nama PETA. Sehingga diharapkan orang-orang Jepang hanya akan mengisi posisi strategis seperti di kavaleri atau artileri."

"Sebentar..." Uchiha memotong. "Ngomong-ngomong mengenai perpindahanku, mengapa harus memerlukan pertimbangan dari Divisi Satu? Setahuku, untuk memindahkan seseorang dengan pangkat serendah chudancho biasa tidak perlu persetujuan divisi."

"Itu adalah hal yang terjadi, jika seorang chudancho hanyalah warga biasa. Anda, Tuan Uchiha, bukanlah orang biasa. Selain itu nampaknya komandan Divisi Satu punya pertimbangan pribadi mengenai anda, Sasuke-sama."

"Komandan Divisi Satu? Komandan yang bertanggung jawab di pusat itu? Apa masalahnya denganku?" Sasuke sedikit tersinggung. Orang macam apa yang berani membuat onar dengan seenaknya mengatur posisi dirinya saat ini?

Ebisu sedikit menghela nafas ketika Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut, namun dengan perlahan ia mengucapkan: "Komandan Divisi Satu, adalah Uzumaki Naruto, Tuanku..."

Sepintas lalu, setelah mendengar jawaban dari bawahannya tersebut, Sasuke Uchiha membiarkan rokok yang diapit di antara bibirnya tersebut jatuh ke lantai. "Uzumaki... Naruto...?"

"Ya. Mantan tunangan Lady Hinata Hyuuga, sebelum Lady Hinata kemudian diambil untuk menjadi tunangan Putera Mahkota, sebelum akhirnya Lady Hinata jatuh ke... tangan anda..." Ebisu memperjelas.

Sasuke sedikit mencibir, masalah apa lagi yang hendak menimpanya? Belum cukupkan Putera Mahkota melemparnya ke tengah hutan di Hindia Belanda? Lalu mengapa kini ia harus direndahkan lebih rendah lagi dengan membiarkan bangsawan sekaliber Uzumaki Naruto—yang tentunya lebih miskin daripada dirinya, mengatur posisinya di ketentaraan?

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Ebisu? Apakah Uzumaki ini punya rencana sendiri? Aku sendiri bingung mengapa banyak laki-laki yang bertekuk lutut di hadapan Hinata itu! Apa berharganya perempuan itu hingga banyak orang yang seakan-akan hendak membalaskan dendamnya kepadaku karena meninggalkannya? Kurasa posisi Hyuuga, sestrategis apapun di Tokyo, tidak lebih bernilai dibandingkan posisi keluarga Uchiha!" Sasuke kembali memanas.

Ebisu kemudian berkata lagi. "Mohon Tuanku bersabar... hamba akan tetap berada di Hindia Belanda hingga akhir bulan ini, jika hamba mendapatkan informasi, hamba akan senantiasa mengirimkan telegram kepada anda..."

Sekejap mata, sebuah peluru mengenai mata kiri Ebisu dan melontarkan pria setengah baya tersebut hingga mundur ke arah pintu kantor. Tak dinyana Sasuke Uchiha baru saja menarik pelatuk dari sebuah pistol semi-otomatis yang ada di tangannya, sedangkan di hadapannya Ebisu berteriak keras menahan deras darah yang mengalir dari mata kirinya, membangkitkan para tentara yang berjaga di luar kantor untuk melihat masuk ke dalam, hanya untuk membiarkan diri mereka serempak ketakutan melihat kemarahan luar biasa Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kau beruntung karena pelurunya berkaliber kecil, dan kau juga beruntung karena aku hanya menembak mata kirimu! Lain kali kalau kau tidak berhasil, berikutnya nyawamu yang kuambil. Mengerti?!" Sasuke berteriak di hadapan Ebisu yang kini bersimpuh dengan kedua lututnya sambil menahan sakit tak terkirakan dari tembakan di mata kirinya tersebut.

"Inuzuka! Bawa dia keluar!" sontak Sasuke menunjuk Kiba yang berada di jangkauan terdekat dari Ebisu yang kini bersimbah darah dan mengerang kesakitan. Kiba segera mengangguk, dengan sigap ia menarik tubuh Ebisu keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Para tentara yang lain hanya menelan ludah, takut atas tindak tanduk Sasuke Uchiha yang terkadang, menurut mereka, kelewat batas. "Kalian semua juga keluar! Kaisar tidak membayar kalian untuk begong-begong saja!" Sasuke kemudian memukul meja kerjanya seraya mengusir para tentara yang masih tinggal.

Sasuke melempar tubuhnya ke kursi kerjanya seraya memejamkan matanya, ia tak habis pikir mengapa masalah yang dihadapinya tak kunjung selesai. Ia sangat mengenal Uzumaki Naruto—mantan sahabatnya itu, ia sangat mengetahui betapa Naruto sangat mencintai Hinata—perempuan yang dianggapnya tidak berguna itu, ia juga sadar bahwa merenggut keperawanan Hinata dan mencampakkannya begitu saja akan sangat melukai Naruto. Tapi apa itu semua kesalahannya? Tidak juga bukan? Hinata sendiri begitu menghendaki dirinya. Ya! Dirinya yang sempurna ini. Perempuan mana yang tidak mau tidur dengannya?

Tak lama Sasuke mendengar suara gagang pintu terbuka, dengan sigap ia menyorongkan ujung Nambu pistol miliknya ke arah suara tersebut, dan sebelum sempat ia menarik pelatuknya ia menyadari bahwa yang datang bukanlah ancaman, ia melihat ke arah pintu dan menyadari bahwa di hadapannya ada Sakura yang saat ini nampak kaget setengah mati melihat ujung pistol—yang siap ditarik pelatuknya, mengarah kepadanya.

"Sa-sasuke-san..." suaranya hampir hilang. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang sebelum meletakkan kembali pistol tersebut pada selongsongnya. "Kukira kau ini siapa. Masuk, dan tutup pintu!"

Sakura dengan ketakutan segera masuk dan menutup pintu. Kemudian Sakura menunduk, dan dengan perlahan ia bertanya. "Saya dengar... anda memanggil saya, Sasuke-san..." Sakura berujar dengan lembut.

Sasuke menatap perempuan cantik di hadapannya sejenak sebelum mendekatinya, dan menarik tubuh mungilnya dengan kasar. Sasuke kemudian memangut bibir Sakura yang nampak ranum di matanya. "Buka bajumu. Aku menginginkanmu sekarang." Ujarnya.

Sakura menundukkan kepala, ia serasa mau mati saja. Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya, ia direndahkan seperti sekarang ini. Ia melihat Sang Chudancho sudah mulai membuka pakaiannya sendiri, tak lama laki-laki itu mendelik ke arahnya yang masih tidak bergerak, Sasuke—yang kini hanya mengenakan celana panjangnya, dengan dada telanjang, mendekati Sakura dan dengan kasar mencengkram lengan gadis muda itu dengan kasar. "Buka bajumu, atau aku yang lakukan. Mengerti?!"

"T-tapi, Sasuke-san... ini... kantor... dan saya takut... mungkin ada yang lihat..." Sakura berkata terbata-bata. Tak lama sebuah tamparan melayang ke pipi Sakura, membuat gadis itu tak berkutik.

"Apa peduliku? Cepat buka baju, lalu kosongkan meja kerja!" Sasuke membalas, raut wajahnya tidak berubah, nampak sekali bahwa mimik wajahnya tidak berubah ketika ia melakukan kekerasan demi kekerasan. Sakura menelan ludah. Lalu dengan sangat berat hati ia mulai membukai kebaya yang dikenakannya, sementara Sasuke melihatnya dengan tatapan mesum. Ketika Sakura selesai membuka bagian atas dari pakaiannya, Sakura melihat laki-laki Jepang tersebut dengan pandangan jijik.

Ini sungguh menjijikkan. Pikir Sakura. Tapi mungkin Ino lebih menderita daripada aku.

Setelah Sakura melepaskan semua kain yang menutupi tubuhnya, ia mulai beranjak menuju meja kerja, ia mengosongkan semua barang yang ada di atas meja tersebut. Setelah meja tersebut kosong, Sakura mendelik ke arah Sasuke yang kini berada di belakangnya, dan kemudian mendorong tubuh mungilnya ke atas meja. Selanjutnya Sakura hanya bisa memejamkan mata, berharap bahwa ini hanya bagian kecil dari mimpi buruknya yang belum kunjung selesai.

* * *

**Normal's POV, Tokyo :**

Seorang wanita berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitam keunguan yang menjuntai lurus dari ujung kepalanya hingga ujung tulang ekornya sedang memandang keluar jendela rumahnya yang mewah. Wajahnya nampak muram. Hujan yang turun deras di luar seakan menambah pilu di hatinya. Saat itu pula airmatanya ikut menetes, di tangannya terdapat selembar foto seorang laki-laki muda yang tampan, namun laki-laki di dalam foto tersebut bukan laki-laki biasa, ia adalah salah satu putera bangsawan yang sangat diperhitungkan di Tokyo. Laki-laki dalam foto tersebut adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Tangisnya bertambah deras ketika ia menyadari betapa menyedihkan dirinya ini harus puas hanya membayangkan tubuh laki-laki tersebut dari hari ke hari. Tepatnya, ini sudah genap empat bulan sejak Putera Mahkota membatalkan pertunangan dengannya, dan mengirim kekasih hatinya tersebut ke medan perang. Sang gadis tak pernah bisa berhenti membayangkan hitam rambut dari laki-laki tersebut, tatapannya yang tajam dan menggoda, bibirnya yang tipis, hidungnya, kulitnya, sentuhannya yang kasar nan maskulin. Tak ada satupun indera yang tak tergerak dari dirinya ketika membayangkan keperkasaan seorang Uchiha Sasuke, laki-laki yang begitu dicintainya namun menyakitinya sedemikian rupa.

"Nona Besar, ada tamu dari Teikoku Rikugun..." tiba-tiba terdengar suara perempuan tua dari luar kamarnya. Sang gadis muda sontak terkejut dan menjawab ke arah pintu kamarnya tersebut. "Maaf, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun saat ini..."

"Nona Besar, ayahanda menitahkan agar anda menemui tamu ini. Beliau adalah tamu penting, sudah sebulan penuh beliau berusaha untuk menemui anda, bahkan beliau telah menunggu anda pulang dari Sapporo." Sang pelayan kembali menjawab.

Sang gadis mengeluh. "Jadi, orang penting ini juga tahu aku pergi ke Sapporo?"

Sejenak tidak ada jawaban dari sang pelayan di balik pintu, namun kemudian terdengar: "Ano... Nona Besar, tamu ini adalah sahabat kecil anda. Beliau juga teman sepermainan dengan Tuan Muda Uchiha, sehingga saya pikir ini hal yang wajar jika beliau mengetahui semua yang terjadi di antara anda dan Tuan Muda Uchiha, berikut kepergian anda ke Sapporo untuk menenangkan diri."

"Maksudmu... tamu Teikoku Rikugun ini adalah... Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya sang gadis muda, kini semangatnya sedikit menyala.

"Benar, Nona Besar. Tuan Muda Uzumaki kini menjabat sebagai pimpinan Divisi Satu Teikoku Rikugun. Nampaknya keputusan ayahanda kemarin untuk membatalkan pertunangan nona dengannya adalah sebuah kekeliruan. Saat ini ia menjadi orang yang sangat diperhitungkan bagi kebesaran Dai Nippon yang mungkin saja, melebihi Putera Mahkota..." jawab sang pelayan dari balik pintu.

Sang gadis muda terdiam mendengar ucapan pelayannya. Uzumaki Naruto menjadi orang yang diperhitungkan? Sejak kapan bangsawan miskin Uzumaki menjadi begitu terkenal? Dan yang lebih penting lagi, ke mana saja ia sampai-sampai tidak mengetahui bahwa Uzumaki Naruto menjadi pimpinan Teikoku Rikugun? Ah, ya! Mungkin karena Sasuke Uchiha. Setelah laki-laki tersebut 'dibuang' ke Hindia Belanda, negeri yang entah itu ada di mana, ia tak bisa berhenti menangis, dan merenung. Kepergian ke Sapporo memang sedikit mengobati hatinya, di sana ia dapat bertemu dengan adik kesayangannya, Hanabi. Tetapi setelahnya, saat ini, saat ia baru tiga hari menapakkan kakinya kembali di Tokyo, masalah kembali datang.

Bukannya ia tidak senang mantan tunangannya itu datang, tetapi saat ini kondisinya tidak enak. Semuanya serba canggung. Pembatalan pertunangannya dengan putera satu-satunya Klan Uzumaki tersebut sungguh hal yang buruk. Beberapa orang menilai keluarga Hyuuga hanya mementingkan uang sehingga dengan mudahnya beralih melobi keluarga kerajaan untuk menawarkan dirinya menjadi tunangan Putera Mahkota. Ya, mungkin itu tidak selamanya salah! Uzumaki juga tidak dapat marah, kalau Putera Mahkota sudah mengambilnya, tidak ada lagi yang dapat melawan. Ha! Tapi itu juga tidak selamanya benar. Kemudian datang Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang putera bangsawan terkaya di penjuru Jepang. Dua tahun yang lalu bahkan kekayaan keluarga Uchiha sempat melebihi kekayaan Putera Mahkota! Menilik ini semua, wanita mana yang dapat menolak?

Dahulu mereka semua berteman. Ia, Naruto, dan Sasuke adalah teman sepermainan sejak kecil hingga pada saat mereka semua genap berusia sepuluh tahun, Sasuke harus pergi untuk bersekolah di Inggris. Kemudian ia mulai menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius dengan Naruto, hingga... hingga... ah, semuanya kini berantakan.

"Hinata! Keluar dari kamarmu!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari luar pintu kamar. Sang gadis mengenali itu suara ayahandanya. Sontak ia segera menyisir rambutnya dengan cepat, dan tak lupa ia menyembunyikan foto Uchiha Sasuke di balik bantalnya. Tak lama kemudian, sang ayah memasuki kamar tidurnya. Sang gadis telah berhasil merapikan penampilannya sebelum membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai tanda hormat pada sang ayah.

"Apa-apaan kau ini! Bukankah tadi Mitsuko sudah memberitahumu bahwa Uzumaki Naruto sudah menunggu? Kenapa kau tak lekas mandi dan berganti pakaian? Kau harus berdandan yang cantik!" Hyuuga Hiashi berkata pada puteri sulungnya tersebut.

"Ananda sudah mendengar semua dari Ibu Mitsuko, tapi... ananda merasa canggung untuk bertemu dengan Naruto-san..." jawab sang gadis muda pelan, namun tak lama sebuah tamparan melayang ke pipinya.

"Hinata! Setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan dengan Bajingan Uchiha itu, apa kau pikir kau masih punya harga diri?! Benar-benar anak yang tidak tahu diuntung!" seru Hiashi pada puterinya yang kini terdiam menahan sakit. "Kau sudah mempermalukanku di hadapan Kaisar! Seenaknya kau berzinah dengan Uchiha saat kau menjadi tunangan Putera Mahkota! Lalu kini apalagi yang kau punya? Kau tidak punya harga diri lagi! Aku sempat berpikir akan menikahkanmu dengan sepupumu Neji, Si Maniak Belajar itu! Tapi kini kau lihat, Uzumaki Naruto datang di saat ia menjadi pimpinan Teikoku Rikugun, dan mungkin saja ia masih mau menerimamu lagi. Pikir itu, Hinata! Ini kesempatan terbaik untukmu memperbaiki semuanya yang telah kau hancurkan!"

Hinata terdiam mendengar seluruh ucapan ayahandanya. Airmatanya berlinang, namun ia tak membantah kenyataan bahwa ucapan tersebut benar adanya. Ia adalah makhluk terendah yang pernah dilahirkan di Keluarag Hyuuga. Melihat puterinya menangis Hiashi tak menghiraukan, ia berbalik dan berkata pada Mitsuko Si Pelayan. "Mandikan dia, dan dandani. Pakaikan kimono sutera terbaik yang ada, dan giring ia ke hadapan Uzumaki Naruto. Pastikan mereka hanya berdua saja. Aku mengizinkan Uzumaki melakukan apapun terhadapnya. Mengerti?"

Mitsuko membungkukkan badannya, tanda patuh pada perintah. Tak lama Hiashi meninggalkan kamar puterinya tersebut dan membiarkan sang gadis menunduk dengan berurai airmata.

Tak jauh dari kamar tersebut, tepat di ruang baca di kediaman Keluarga Hyuuga seorang pria muda mendelik ke arah Hiashi yang barusaja meninggalkan kamar sang puteri. Laki-laki tersebut menutup buku yang dibacanya, dan menghela nafas, mengeluh. Ia mendengar hampir semua percakapan yang terjadi di kamar sang puteri Hinata Hyuuga. Kemudian ia mendelik ke arah seorang laki-laki di sudut ruang baca tersebut yang senantiasa siap menemaninya, pelayan pribadinya dari Cina, Rock Lee.

"Lee-san... kuharap kau juga menyimak semua percakapan yang terjadi di ruangan Nona Manja Hinata... Kuharap bahasa Jepangmu sudah cukup bagus untuk memahami semua maksud dari Si Tengik Hiashi." Pria muda tersebut berkata pada bawahannya. Sang pemuda Cina mengangguk. "Bahasa Jepang saya mungkin adalah yang terbaik di Beijing, Tuan Muda. Saya sangat paham isi pembicaraan antara Tuan Besar Hiashi dan Nona Muda Hinata." Jawab Lee.

"Bagus. Ceritakan padaku apa yang kau dengar sejauh ini, Lee. Kau kelak akan membantuku untuk meluluhlantakkan keluarga Hyuuga di telapak kakiku." Sang tuan muda tersenyum sinis pada bawahannya. "Baik. Nona Muda Hinata, mantan tunangan dua orang pria berkelas di Tokyo, yaitu Uzumaki Naruto—saat ini pimpinan Teikoku Rikugun, dan Putera Mahkota. Tapi ia menghancurkan kredibilitas keluarga Hyuuga karena jatuh cinta pada Sasuke Uchiha, bangsawan dengan kans terbesar di Tokyo. Namun saat ini Sasuke Uchiha berada di pengasingan, sementara itu Putera Mahkota membatalkan pertunangan dengan Nona Muda, dan Uzumaki ini entah mengapa ingin merebut hati Nona Muda kembali."

"Hmmm... kau memang yang terbaik, Lee. Baik, rupanya setelah empat bulan lamanya pembicaraan mengenai Uchiha Sasuke belum kunjung hilang. Selama ia di Inggris, ia juga sering membuat sensasi. Laki-laki ini memang biang brengsek." Ujar sang pemuda berambut panjang tersebut seraya meneguk wiski yang sebelumnya dihidangkan di hadapannya.

"Jadi, Tuan Muda ini, sudah pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha sebelumnya?" tanya Rock Lee. Pemuda berambut panjang di hadapannya tersebut mengangguk. "Ia juniorku di Oxford. Nilai-nilainya bagus, tapi tidak sebagus punyaku. Kerjaannya hanya main perempuan dan berjudi..." jawab sang atasan.

"Menurut saya, saat ini Uchiha Sasuke bukan halangan besar, Tuan Muda. Apalagi nampak sekali bahwa dia tidak ada keinginan untuk menikahi Nona Muda Hinata. Putera Mahkota sudah murka padanya. Kredibilitas Hiashi Hyuuga juga kini sudah jatuh di hadapan Kaisar. Nona Kecil Hanabi kini tinggal di Sapporo, satu-satunya harapan terbesar Hyuuga hanyalah anda, Tuan Muda Neji." papar Rock Lee pada pria tampan berambut panjang di hadapannya tersebut. Neji Hyuuga—pemuda yang dimaksud, hanya tersenyum. "Itu benar, Lee-san. Dan yang cukup menarik bagiku adalah sempat terlontar ucapan Hiashi untuk menikahkan perempuan manja tersebut denganku. Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang ini, Lee?"

"Saya pikir, sebelum Uzumaki-san datang, semuanya akan berjalan mulus sesuai rencana kita, Tuan Muda. Pernikahan anda dengan Nona Muda tentunya dengan sendirinya akan membuat anda menjadi pemimpin keluarga ini secara penuh." Balas Lee pada Neji Hyuuga.

"Uzumaki Naruto... kurasa hanya dia halangan kita satu-satunya..." desis Neji seraya berjalan ke arah jendela di mana hujan telah menjadi rintik kecil. Di luar ia melihat putera semata wayang Klan Uzumaki keluar dari sebuah Buggati Type 57 yang mewah di pelataran Kediaman Hyuuga. "Cih, sejak kapan ia jadi begini kaya..."

"Tuan Muda. Anda tidak perlu gusar. Kita akan memikirkan hal ini bersama-sama. Uzumaki-san dan Nona Muda tidak akan pernah bersatu. Saya akan memastikan bahwa Nona Muda akan jatuh ke tangan anda." Rock Lee berkata pada tuan mudanya tersebut. Neji mendelik ke arah pria Cina tersebut. "Apakah ini akan mudah bagimu?"

"Semudah membalikkan telapak tangan anda, Tuanku. Tentu saja, anda juga harus membantu saya..." sebuah senyum licik tergambar di bibir Rock Lee.

TBC

* * *

Daftar Istilah:

Infanteri itu unit ketentaraan yang secara khusus dilatih untuk berperan di pertempuran dengan berjalan kaki untuk terlibat dalam menghadapi musuh secara _face to face_ dan secara historis menanggung beban para korban pertempuran dalam perang. Berat sekali pekerjaannya.

Artileri itu unit ketentaraan yang biasa dipersenjatai dengan berbagai macam senjata. Sedangkan Kavaleri itu unit ketentaraan berkuda.

Yay! Akhirnya Naruto udah mulai kelihatan kan? Maaf untuk fans-nya Naruto, di sini Naruto digambarkan sebagai bangsawan miskin pada awalnya, tapi sekarang dia jadi terkenal! Hehehe... tunggu lanjutannya ya...

Dai Nippon Teikoku Rikugun itu Japanese Imperial Army, dulu waktu zaman PDII kesatuan ini yang punya bendera matahari merah itu lhoo... Maaf ya untuk fans-nya Ebisu atau Rock Lee, tapi kali ini mereka dapat chara bawahan. Maaf juga nih buat fans-nya Neji (saya juga fans Neji lhoo) tapi dia ini kayaknya emang cocok dapat chara antagonis... Sampai di sini dulu.

Please read & review! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto, all materials belong to The Great Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC (sudah pasti), Rated M (Lemon-ish, aaand FULL of Violence!) Please, masih ada kesempatan untuk cari fic lain yang lebih "sehat" jika anda kurang dari 18 tahun **sangat, sangat, sangat** dianjurkan untuk meng-klik "Back" (di lain pihak, semua pilihan tetap diserahkan pada masing-masing pembaca) + for the plot's sake there'll OC in upcoming chapters! :D

Do Not Like Do Not Read! Author tidak menerima flames dalam bentuk apapun! Di lain pihak, opini dan masukan sangat author harapkan terutama dari author-author senior.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Priangan. Normal's POV: **

Tubuh Sakura Haruno menggeliat di bawah naungan tubuh kekar Sang Chudancho. Setiap detik berlalu diikuti dengan sebuah desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya yang merah. Sakura yang pada minggu-minggu awal 'dipekerjakannya' nampak terguncang hebat, saat ini sudah jauh lebih patuh. Sakura bukannya menyerah karena hal lain selain mempertahankan dirinya. Sakura Haruno patuh karena ketakutannya akan kematian. Sasuke membuat kesimpulan seakan-akan dalam situasi tertentu manusia membuat pola pikir yang nampak serupa tetapi tidak sama. Oleh sebab itu mereka nampak serasi dalam cara-cara yang berbeda—setidaknya itu yang ada di pikirannya!

Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura, keduanya tidak menyadari bahwa sepasang bola mata tengah mengawasi mereka dari balik jendela. Sebuah lubang kecil telah dibuat dari luar ruangan agar seseorang dapat melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam. Namun di lain pihak pemilik kedua bola mata tersebut sangat sadar, jika keberadaannya diketahui oleh pimpinannya tersebut, ia akan menjadi mayat dalam hitungan detik. Sebelumnya ia sudah menyaksikan Sang Chudancho melubangi mata sang utusan Kaisar begitu saja. Tapi hal ini rupanya tidak bisa menghalangi dirinya untuk terus mengulangi perbuatannya mengintip aktivitas pribadi Sang Chudancho, ini semata-mata dilakukannya karena ketidakmampuannya menyentuh perempuan kesayangan Sang Chudancho tersebut.

Tak lama berselang, pemilik sepasang bola mata tersebut memutuskan untuk pergi. Ia berjalan menuju sungai yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari barak mereka. Dalam langkahnya yang berat ia mengeluarkan sebotol sake yang telah disimpannya melalui ribuan kilometer dari kampung halamannya di Kyoto, dan dipendamnya cukup lama melalui berbagai razia militer. Pada malam yang spesial itu ia berniat untuk menghabiskan sake tersebut sendirian.

"_Hiiiiks, _Uchiha Sasuke akan pergi dalam jangka waktu dua minggu ke Batavia... itu artinya, _hiiiiks_, Sakura-san akan segera menjadi milikku, _hiks... _Hahahahaha..." tawa laki-laki tersebut dalam pengaruh alkohol. "_Hiiiiks, _aku tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu jatuh ke tangan orang lain lagi—_Hiiiiiiiiiiks..._"

Dalam kesadaran yang minim, sang pemilik kedua bola mata yakni Inuzuka Kiba, tidak menyadari bahwa tindakannya telah menyita perhatian dari sebuah sosok yang bersembunyi di pepohonan dalam hutam yang gulita tersebut. Kiba justru merebahkan dirinya di atas lumpur yang mengering dan berteduh di bawah pohon—menjadikannya sebuah sasaran empuk seseorang yang tiba-tiba dengan sangat cepat keluar dari balik pepohonan, melompat ke arahnya, membekap mulutnya yang penuh dengan bau alkohol, memukulinya hingga ia tidak berdaya, dan mengikat tubuhnya sebelum menutup mata kecilnya dengan sepotong kain hitam. Sosok bertubuh besar itu persis membuatnya merasakan diri bak pencuri di tengah kampung.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menyakiti Sakura-chan, Kiba-san..." ujar sosok tambun tersebut kepada rekan yang telah dibuatnya pingsan.

Kemudian mata lelaki tersebut mengarah kepada barak tempat Sang Chudancho menyekap gadis yang ia maksud. "Setidaknya di tangan Sang Chudancho, Sakura-chan tidak akan lebih menderita dibandingkan gadis-gadis lainnya. Aku sudah berjanji kepada tentara Republik untuk melindungi Sakura-chan. Aku harus menepatinya."

Dan dalam kegelapan, laki-laki bernama Juugo tersebut menghilang ke tengah hutan belantara.

* * *

**Tokyo. Normal's POV: **

Hinata memandangi sosoknya yang elok melalui bayangan pada cermin di hadapannya. Ia nampak sempurna dengan kimono furisode berwarna merah muda bergambar bunga Sakura yang tengah dikenakannya. Kimono mahal itu merupakan warisan dari ibunya yang sudah lama meninggal. Ayahnya seringkali mengingatkan bahwa kimono itu membuatnya jatuh cinta pada sang ibu ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu sehingga sang ayah juga kerap kali memaksanya mengenakan kimono tersebut ketika ia hendak menarik perhatian calon-calon suaminya. Namun sejak sang ayah menceritakan sejarah kimono sutera tersebut hingga hari ini, ia baru memakainya dua kali.

Kimono itu pertama kali dikenakannya saat mengunjungi Uchiha Sasuke pada musim semi setahun yang lalu di Kairakuen-salah satu taman bunga yang paling terkenal di Provinsi Ibaraki. Saat itu bangsawan Uchiha tengah menikmati keindahan bunga Sakura pada musim semi. Kesukaan sang putera Uchiha pada bunga berwarna merah jambu itu memang sudah diketahui para gadis-gadis bangsawan, sehingga banyak sekali para kerabat bangsawan yang berniat untuk menarik perhatian putera bungsu Klan Uchiha tersebut dengan memakaikan puteri-puteri tercantik mereka kimono bermotif bunga bangsa Jepang tersebut. Besar harapan para keluarga bangsawan Jepang itu agar mata Sasuke Uchiha tertuju pada motif bunga yang cantik itu kemudian menoleh kepada pemakainya, dan pada musim semi kemarin mata Sang Putera Bungsu Uchiha tertuju pada Lady Hinata Hyuuga.

Dalam benak sang gadis muda terbesit pertanyaan mengapa sang ayah menyuruhnya mengenakan kimono tersebut? Bukankah ini akan menghancurkan hati Uzumaki Naruto yang juga mahfum kesukaan Uchiha Sasuke kepada bunga Sakura? Hinata menghentikan monolog dalam hatinya tersebut ketika ia menyadari bahwa kedua kakinya telah menginjak lantai kayu di depan ruangan di mana Uzumaki Naruto yang tiba-tiba terkenal itu telah menunggunya, denyut jantungnya semakin cepat ketika para pelayan membungkuk dan menggeser pintu di hadapannya, membiarkan kedua matanya terarah kepada seorang pria muda nan tampan dengan rambut kuning—Uzumaki Naruto merupakan seorang bangsawan _hafu_—istilah untuk orang "half" atau setengah Jepang. Ibunya adalah seorang gadis berkebangsaan Jerman yang diperistri oleh Minato Namikaze, tak heran maka Naruto memiliki warna rambut pirang keemasan yang merupakan warisan ibunya. Dan karena ia merupakan seorang hafu, maka tak jarang Naruto sering dimusuhi oleh anak-anak bangsawan seusianya dulu, ia dianggap darah kotor, kadangkala sering dijadikan kambing hitam. Naruto Uzumaki memang memiliki masa kecil yang kelam dan menyedihkan.

"Hinata-chan.." Naruto menyapanya dengan senyuman setelah mereka berdua terdiam membisu selama beberapa detik sejak Hinata memasuki ruangan itu.

"Uzumaki-san... lama kita tidak bertemu..." Hinata membungkukkan badannya, memberi hormat kepada Ketua Divisi Satu Teikoku Rikugun itu.

Naruto buru-buru ikut memberi hormat kepada puteri bangsawan di hadapannya tersebut sebelum kembali tersenyum. "Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Hinata-chan. Kau sangat cantik..."

Hinata tersenyum kecil kepada lawan bicaranya tersebut. "Terima kasih, Uzumaki-san... Akan tetapi, angin apa yang membawa Ketua Divisi Satu Teikoku Rikugun datang ke gubuk kami ini? Sungguh ini merupakan suatu kunjungan yang mengejutkan untuk saya."

"Ah, keluarga Hyuuga memang terkenal sangat berterus terang... Baiklah, kalau begitu aku juga langsung saja bicara." Naruto kemudian menjawab.

Sejurus kemudian tatapan lelaki blasteran tersebut berubah menjadi serius sebelum berbicara: "Hinata-chan, aku yakin kau akan tertarik mendengar ini. Aku ingin berbicara mengenai Uchiha Sasuke... Aku akan membuat penawaran kepadamu tentang laki-laki brengsek itu."

Mendengar ucapan Uzumaki Naruto selanjutnya, mata pewaris keluarga Hyuuga tersebut semakin membesar, tercengang. "A-apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Hinata terbata-bata.

"Kau tahu, Hinata-chan. Menjadi Ketua Teikoku Rikugun memiliki keuntungan yang besar bagiku. Terutama saat ini Kaisar menaruh kepercayaan yang besar kepadaku. Baik untuk memenangkan perang Asia Timur Raya ini, dan selain itu pula, untuk menghukum orang-orang yang telah mengkhianatinya serta keluarganya, termasuk Putera Mahkota..." Naruto berbicara seraya berjalan mendekat ke arah puteri keluarga Hyuuga tersebut seakan-akan mendesaknya.

Hinata melempar pandangannya dari Naruto, ia sudah jelas paham ke mana arah pembicaraan Naruto, namun ia bersikukuh untuk menyangkalnya atau setidaknya ingin memberi pesan bahwa ia tidak mau tahu. "Tuan, saya tidak paham dengan maksud pembicaraan ini. Tolong dengarkan saya—", sesaat kemudian tangan Naruto telah mencengkram dagu Hinata dengan kasar. "Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Apa aku harus mengatakannya di hadapanmu bahwa aku dan semua orang di seluruh Jepang telah tahu puteri keluarga Hyuuga yang terhormat telah tidur dengan putera bangsawan Uchiha yang kaya namun brengsek?!" seru laki-laki itu.

Hinata tidak menjawab, ia memang bersalah, ia mengakui itu. Tapi ia lebih panik melihat sifat Naruto yang dulu selalu hangat kepadanya menjadi agresif. "Naruto-kun... tolong... jangan lakukan ini padaku.."

"Dengar! Aku bukan orang bodoh yang bisa kau atau keluargamu manfaatkan! Aku tergila-gila kepadamu namun lihat apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku! Ayahmu membatalkan pertunangan kita dan menawarkanmu kepada Putera Mahkota, lalu kau bertunangan dengan Putera Mahkota-orang yang tak bisa kulawan, lalu kau tidur dengan sahabatku sendiri!" kini Naruto berbicara semakin keras.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, tak lama ia tersadar bahwa titik-titik airmata telah jatuh di pipinya. Melihat gadis yang dicintainya menangis, Naruto luluh. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya dan mundur. Hinata menghempaskan dirinya ke lantai tatami itu, menunduk dan menyesal. Tak lama keduanya terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup panjang.

"Hinata-chan... semua orang juga tahu bahwa Uchiha Sasuke selalu memenangkan wanita yang diinginkannya, tidak seharusnya aku menyalahkan dirimu seluruhnya. Aku minta maaf..." Ujar Uzumaki Naruto setelah melihat Hinata terus menangis.

"Naruto-kun... kau tidak mengerti betapa aku begitu membenci diriku karena aku tidak pernah bisa bertindak semauku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menolak Putera Mahkota dan aku bahkan tidak diizinkan untuk jatuh cinta kepada orang yang kusuka. Aku mencintai Uchiha meskipun aku tahu ia seorang bajingan... A-aku sangat minta maaf..." Hinata tersedak-sedak menahan tangis.

Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Hn.. Kau memang menyedihkan, bahkan sampai saat ini kau tidak bisa menghapus Uchiha Sasuke dari hatimu..."

"Ya! Aku memang menyedihkan dan aku tidak peduli apa kata-katamu..." jawab Hinata seraya berusaha tegar.

"Kalau begitu kini giliranku, Hinata-chan... Sebagaimana kau tahu, saat ini Uchiha sedang berada di Hindia Belanda, negeri tropis nan kaya dengan seluruh wabah malarianya yang saat ini sedang diduduki oleh Dai Nippon kita tercinta." Naruto kembali bicara dengan tatapan serius.

Hinata memberi tatapan marah ke arah Naruto. "Putera Mahkota membuangnya ke sana dan menciptakan seakan-akan ini adalah tugas mulia yang harus dijalankan oleh keluarga Uchiha untuk negara ini. Aku benci mendengarnya! Setiap hari aku ditakutkan dengan kemungkinan ia mati akibat malaria di negeri tropis." Tukas Hinata.

"Kau tahu Hinata? Aku bisa membuat situasi Uchiha sedikit lebih baik. Mungkin tidak memulangkannya ke Tokyo—aku tidak sebaik itu, tetapi aku bisa mengaturnya untuk pindah ke daerah yang lebih sedikit berbahaya."

Hinata segera mendekat ke arah Uzumaki Naruto, menarik kerah bajunya. "Uzumaki-san, apa yang bisa kaulakukan untuknya... lakukanlah untukku... aku akan membayarmu dengan apapun... aku mohon... selamatkanlah nyawanya...".

Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hinata. "Kau tidak sebodoh dan senaif yang kukira, Hinata-chan. Dan aku harap pastinya kau sudah tahu apa yang kuinginkan untuk membayar perpindahan Uchiha Brengsek itu ke daerah yang lebih aman..."

TBC

* * *

Please read & review! :)


End file.
